Between Us Now
by Wonder Squint
Summary: Sequel to "Bear & Share". Her soft, warm touch greets his hand once more, the hue of her eyes speaking for her – telling him everything will be alright. And he believes, with her help, it just might.


_Here is a very short follow-up to the moments in my other Maxton one-shot "Bear and Share". Though the concept isn't entirely far-fetched, i'm aware the chances of this happening so quickly in their relationship are slim to none, but fanfiction gives us writers the luxury of disregarding all that's canon. Please read, review and enjoy._

_Story Prompt: "Don't Cry" by Marina V (cover)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**BETWEEN US NOW**

* * *

_Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside  
I've been there before_

* * *

She hadn't tried to move, allowing Mike the opportunity to find the possible strength within her freely-given comfort to finally let go.

When some time passed however, and Mike still hadn't lessened his hold on Max, she decided to speak, "You need to sleep, Mike." Her voice soft and patient in his ear.

With his face buried in the crook of her neck, he replied "Yeah…" his word muffled against her skin, "I'm sorry." He added once he lifted his head, avoiding her eyes.

Max promptly shook her head, "Don't be sorry for being human." The sentiment grew as deep as her feelings on the very subject. Why anyone felt the need to apologise for baring themselves to another person in the midst of emotional turmoil, she couldn't fathom. And she certainly wouldn't suffer Mike to feel the same.

Just then, his eyes found the blue of her own, grateful for just about everything she had been willing to offer so freely and without compulsion. The small smile he then managed was a reflection of said gratitude.

She offered one in return with a gentle squeeze of his hand, "It's late." affirmed Max before she stood, "Time for bed." Her tone was seemingly more upbeat, hoping the alacrity might somehow warm his heart ever so slightly; perhaps elevate his mood if anything.

Mike nodded, "It's been a long day," he mused, a heavy sigh on its tail. He too then rose to his feet, and the silence returned as suddenly as it had fled.

Although the sound was the same, this particular quietude swelled with an entirely different sort of bearing. In it, one could feel the toils of the day and the weary minds of its victims. His head seemed to match the overwhelming heaviness of his heart in that moment he stood before Max in the living room of her Uncle's apartment. He marvelled to himself how he was able to remain standing as his eyelids squeezed shut in attempt to avoid the searing brightness of reality and the horrors it entailed.

Max's eyes hadn't left him, studying his demeanour and expressions – paying a particular amount of attention upon how tightly he closed his eyes.

In reflection, she realises now that she had done the same. She ponders though the wound is not one to be seen, it is always home to a phantom sting; there is never any blood, only the echo of agony throughout the years to follow. And now, however unfortunate, Mike too would come to realise this with time.

She opened her mouth to speak when a single tear could be seen falling down Mike's stubbled cheek. A familiar tightness grew deep within his chest, threatening to burst in another seizure of grief.

Quickly, before his nearing obsidian lament, Max reached out to engulf his hand in her own, "Sleeping alone never helped anyone." She told him when the furrow in his brow questioned her as she pulled him towards Ryan's guest room.

"You don't have-" He started but made no attempt to pull away.

"I know." She interrupts, the slight curve of her lip reassuring him. She felt no obligation in anything she did in an attempt to comfort him. Max felt that her own experience might as well do some good for all the effort it took to gain it.

She released his hand only to pull back the duvet and to remove her boots. Mike did the same on the opposite side of the bed; too tired to do much of anything else. Max settled on the mattress, waiting for him to find his way next to her before she closed the gap between them.

Max was taller than most women but she still smaller than Mike and instead of clumsily trying to physically hold him, she settled for lying on her side, one arm tucked between them and the other draped over his middle. Her head rested on the pillow at her side of the bed, while Mike used his own.

Again, a silence filled the air around them: this one more benign than the previous. Not a sound could be heard save the gentle rasp of oncoming slumber.

The solace is found anew and their nightmarish reality is forgotten for the time being; their embrace serving as a symbol of a barrier of empathy and love they have created together and it would shelter them until the moon gives way to dawn.

Suddenly, Max felt Mike shift on the bed and when she opened her eyes, she found that brilliant blue staring back at her. His arm had again found its way under her own, the adjoined hand splayed out on her lower back – keeping her and all else he needed close. The arm she had used to cover him had moved between their chests during his sudden movement.

Between their bodies, her soft, warm touch greets his other hand once more, the hue of her eyes speaking for her – telling him everything will be all right. And he believes, with her help, it just might.

* * *

_Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye_

* * *

_I hadn't intended those concluding lines to rhyme but oh well, hey ho, Dr Seuss._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
